


Captain's Log

by sleepyfox



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hook being Hook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfox/pseuds/sleepyfox
Summary: Random encounters between Killian Jones and Emma Swan. Snark, UST, and Hook being Hook.Old scribbles from 2015 or something that I had previously posted on ffnet. Might add more, might not. Dunno.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It had only taken a few days for Captain Hook, dashing rapscallion that he was, to get sick of sleeping in a room at Granny's and begin searching for a ship. The stillness of a bed on dry land was strange, leading to many sleepless nights full of tossing and turning before he gave up and went hunting for a sea-faring vessel that would suit his needs. Unfortunately, Storybrooke was not the best place to look for such things. Boats were scarce, and none of them were up to his usual standards.

After grumbling about not being able to find a decent ship in Storybrooke at Granny's while nursing a mug of beer – which he also detested. Swill that it was but better than nothing, he supposed – he finally found a possible safe haven with Leroy, of all people. Apparently the dwarf had a boat of his own, and so he and Hook set off to judge whether it was up to the Captain's standards. Ruby followed along just to satisfy her own curiosity, whereas Emma found herself there just to make sure no one was thrown overboard. Or something.

Once at the docks, Ruby and Emma hung back, leaning against the railing as the men studied the craft. If Emma didn't know any better, she would have guessed that they had hardly looked at the boat and were instead discussing… something. She wasn't close enough to hear the details.

"How much you want to bet this is going to become one of those 'mine is bigger' competitions?" Ruby mused beside her.

Emma rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. "Please. They're not teenagers."

Amused, Ruby grinned at her and nodded her head at the wildly gesticulating Leroy. "Bet you a round at the Rabbit Hole."

"Fine, but only because I can't believe they would be so immature."

Ruby's grin only widened and she settled against the railing to watch, werewolf ears no doubt perked to catch more of the conversation than Emma could.

The men continued talking, with Leroy still waving his arms about at Hook, who bore a tiny smirk on his lips. Despite the cold, he still wore the leather pants and jacket, shirt open at the collar to expose more chest than Emma herself was comfortable showing at times, and she wondered how he could possibly sleep on a ship the size of Leroy's without freezing to death. Sure, the vessel had a cabin, but it was certainly cramped – she had never been inside, but unless it was bigger on the inside or something, there wasn't much room to be found – and that had to make sleeping difficult, even if it could still rock on the waves the way he was used to.

"Can't believe he can't sleep without the sea beneath him. Maybe we should get him a rocking chair," she mumbled.

Ruby snorted. "Or maybe a crib. You could rock him to sleep," she cooed, letting out a bark of laughter when Emma gave her a look.

The idea of rocking Captain Hook to sleep like a baby – something she had no experience in doing with an actual child, but whatever – was at least laughable, even though she knew that he would turn it pervy somehow because it was _Hook_ and he did that. Probably ask for a bedtime story and a kiss good night to go along with his nightcap.

Negotiations apparently over – unsuccessful, if Leroy's expression told her anything – the two men headed back toward solid ground, Leroy at a slumped-forward shuffle and Hook with his usual swagger. Without incident, Emma gave Ruby a triumphant look, but Ruby still seemed to hold out hope, her lips stretched in an almost lupine grin. Leroy passed the two women without a word, but Hook, being Hook, slowed his pace as he came near Emma, flicking that sinful tongue over his bottom lip, hooded eyes locked on hers and full of suggestive promise.

"Mine's bigger."

"… _Seriously?!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from an outtake. I'm sure you know the one.

Hook lifted his hand and frowned when he met resistance. He looked down to the handcuffs holding him to the bed and ran his tongue over his lip in a way that shouldn't have been attractive but still was, even with cuts and bruises all over. "This is going to be a thing with you, isn't it?"

"It was my father's idea."

Amusement colored his expression and she wanted to take back her words when a dark brow lifted and he smirked. "Runs in the family, does it?"

"Hook."

"Should I be worried that you take such suggestions from your father? That can't be a healthy relationship-"

" _Hook._ "

"Not that I don't find this situation intriguing. I may owe him a drink, but really-"

"Stop talking."

He lifted his stump and waved it and she hated that she knew that if it had been his good hand, it would have been a graceful flick of the wrist indicating his acquiescence. She also hated the fact that he was still smirking, damn him. She sighed heavily and fought the answering amusement that threatened to curve her lips into a smile. "I really hate you sometimes."

Hook settled further into the hospital bed and grinned unrepentantly at her. "If that's what you want to call it, love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scribble was never actually finished, but I might as well add it here, right? Right.

"Hook, you're drunk."

"Quite right, love. Care to join me?"

"I'm not going to drink on the job."

"What are you going to do, arrest yourself for public intoxication? Live a little, Swan."

It was the middle of the night and nothing had happened for three days aside from a stray cat yowling at Granny's back door and generally being obnoxious. She sighed and accepted the flask that Hook was jiggling at her. "So why are we drinking?"

"I'm drinking because I'm bored out of my fucking skull. I have no idea why you are."

Emma took a healthy swallow of rum and winced. She had forgotten how strong Hook's alcohol was. "You're tanked because you're bored?"

"There is absolutely nothing of interest to do in this town, did you know that? No ships of worth, no adventure, and a certain lovely lass refuses to give me the time of day." His lower lip shifted into a pout that shouldn't have been as sexy as it was because it was a  _ pout _ , dammit, and wow, this rum was strong.

"I've been busy."

"Of course. Being sheriff of fuck-all." Hook took back the flask and tipped his head back, listing slightly to the side as he did so. Emma wondered if he was going to fall over and was mildly disappointed that he didn't as he handed the flask back to her.

"Do tell me when you catch that terrible cat, won't you, love? Or would you like some assistance in ridding Storybrooke of its newest menace?"

Emma would not smile. She would not.

“You’re seriously telling me that Captain Hook, pirate extraordinaire, can’t find anything to do?”

“Exactly.” He grinned at her and she suspected it was the alcohol that made her smile back. “The only treasure to be plundered is quite insistent on refusing me entry.” His grin turned positively scandalous and she swallowed when she spotted his tongue flicking over his lower lip and she was  _ not _ looking at his mouth, no she was not.

She grabbed the flask and turned her head, stubbornly refusing to meet his amused gaze as she swallowed more than she should have, the rum burning all the way down. Several drops clung to her lips when she handed it back and she lifted her hand to wipe them away when he moved and his thumb swiped over her lower lip. She could only stare as he brought it to his mouth and sucked and  _ dammit she was not looking! _

It took more strength than she would admit to look away from his mouth, from the way his vibrant blue eyes were staring straight at her own through sooty lashes that should have looked so incredibly stupid and  _ why wasn’t it? _

Emma decided that more alcohol was the answer and stole the flask back from him.

“Good girl. Can’t leave the pirate three sheets to the wind by himself, now can we? It’s just not good form.”

“Right,” she muttered around the lip of the flask. Heat spread through her belly and it was  _ not _ because a certain pirate was looking at her with those eyes again, it was  _ not _ . It was the alcohol and she had drunk far more than she should have. She needed food to absorb some of it before she did something monumentally stupid, but the only thing in the small kitchen at the station was leftover sundae fixings from the surprise lunch Mary Margaret had brought the day before as a treat for Emma and David. There was a bit of ice cream left, and maybe some chocolate sauce. And cherries! There were definitely cherries. Mission affirmed in her mind, she stood and nearly toppled over as the alcohol finally caught up with her. She had no idea how much it amounted to, but she was far from sober and the floor was threatening to move out from under her. She took a moment to collect herself -- she refused to show Hook how drunk she was when he had clearly had quite a bit more than her and was still able to walk in a relatively straight line -- before she made her way toward the kitchen. Hook, predictably, trailed along behind. 

He was uncharacteristically quiet as she dropped two bowls on the table and brought out the supplies, giving him a helping without having asked if he wanted one in the first place. To his credit, he only lifted a brow in surprise before tugging the bowl over to a chair and plopping down to eat. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he used his hook to hold the bowl in place while he scooped the dessert into his mouth with the spoon she tossed him. His eyes widened comically after the first taste and she almost laughed when he began eating in earnest, foregoing conversation entirely. Emma busied herself with her own helping and sat down kitty corner to him at the table, closing her eyes in bliss as she swallowed the first bite. Hook remained quiet as he ate, and she tried her damnedest not to watch the way he licked the spoon after every bite to savor the treat. Instead, she concentrated on her own food.

Ice cream finished, Emma frowned as she moved the cherry stem around in her mouth, pressing it against her teeth as she tried bending it with her tongue into a knot. Hook watched her in amusement as she tried for a good minute before he finally spoke.

“Not that I’m asking you to stop, but what are you trying to accomplish with that stem?”

Emma scowled at the table and spat out the stem, which was now coated in saliva and decidedly  _ not _ in a knot but plenty bent out of shape. “Stupid trick Ruby does with cherry stems. Supposed to tie them in a knot using your tongue but I can never do it.”

“Interesting.” Hook studied the cherry stem on the table and then plucked a fresh cherry from the bowl. He popped it in his mouth, turning his head to spit out the pit before swallowing and then placing the stem in his mouth. His eyes narrowed in concentration and she hoped that he was as unsuccessful as she was. She was about ready to exclaim “See?!” when his eyes lit up as he pulled the stem from his lips, tied neatly in a knot, a moment later. “Aha!”

"Oh  _ come on _ ,” Emma yelled, slapping her hands on the table in irritation, which only made his grin broaden. “You have an unfair advantage of having at least 300 years to practice using your mouth for... Stop looking at me like that."

As it was wont to do, his grin had turned lascivious and he leaned forward so his nose was inches from hers. “Oh no, do continue. 300 years of practice doing  _ what _ with my mouth, Miss Swan?”

Backing away felt like giving in and she was not intimidated by his proximity even though  _ how the hell did he tie that damn stem? _ “How did you do that?” she asked, staring determinedly at the knotted stem on the table instead of his eyes. Or his mouth. Definitely not his mouth.

“Well,” he said slowly, drawing out each word in a way that shouldn’t have been obscene but somehow was. “With only one hand, I have had to get…  _ creative _ .” 

An image of how he had covered the wound on her hand at the beanstalk flashed in her mind, his gaze penetrating her in a way that had made her feel like she stood before him completely naked as he tugged the cloth into a knot with his teeth. Or when he had gripped the cork of a flask in his mouth to open it, spitting out the offending piece in a practiced motion. She swallowed.

“The lips and tongue are quite dexterous, you know,” he said, his tone conversational even as his gaze seared through her, the corners of his lips --  _ stop looking at his lips _ \-- turned up in a smug smile. “With enough  _ practice _ , there are a great number of…  _ interesting _ things you can do.”

Emma stared at him for a long few moments before her brain rebooted and she slapped the counter. “Time to go!” With a burst of ice cream-infused energy, she promptly shoved a laughing Killian Jones out of the station, pausing only to confiscate his flask before slamming the door in his stupidly gorgeous face.

She would not dream of this forever. She would  _ not _ .


End file.
